Evil Goten
by Goten4life
Summary: Evil Goten is about how Goten runs away, but when runs away he finds Cell and his henchmen. They want revenge on Gohan. So make Goten train to kill his brother! Review please!
1. Goten The Young Warrior

Evil Goten  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball , dbz or dbgt  
  
  
Author's Note : I wrote this because, I really wanted to see Goten and  
Gohan fight. I love to see Goten turn evil. I have changed the time line  
around some so it would go with the storyline. Enjoy my fan fic.  
  
  
Chapter One - Goten the young warrior  
  
  
The year is 767 A.D. and it has been two months since Goten was born.  
Goten looks up to his big brother. Trunks and Goten are best friends. They  
play together a lot. Gohan is the man of the house. He still trains, but not  
as much as his father, Goku. Gohan and Goten are great friends. Gohan  
tells Goten about Goku, and how he saved the world. Goten has begin to  
wonder, "where is his daddy?"  
  
The year is 768 A.D. and Goten has become able to walk with nobody's  
help. He can talk too, at a certain point. Gohan still the man of the house.  
Goku has not come back. Goten has started to ask Gohan, "why isn't daddy  
here?" . Gohan has been very depressed about his dad not able to be with   
him. Gohan feels that it is all his fault his mom and younger brother can't  
be with him. Gohan knows he could have stopped Cell, but he failed to do so.  
Now his mom has to pay. His brother hasn't even seen his father, yet. He feels  
sorry for Goten not getting to see his father. Gohan once was going to kill   
himself, but Goten stopped him.   
  
The year is 778 A.D. and Goten is now shown he is not like his brother or his  
father. He is ruthless with anger in his heart. In the year 775 A.D. Goten got  
lost. Gohan never looked for him. Goten had to walk thousands of miles,  
because he had lost a lot of energy trying find his house. It took Goten two  
weeks to get home. When Goten got back his Gohan didn't even notice he had  
been gone. He lost all respect for his borther at that moment. Gohan was to worried  
about Videl. Goten finally told Gohan a week or two later. Gohan felt really bad   
about. Gohan has been trying to make it up to Goten, but Goten has not wanted to  
do anything with Gohan.  
  
The year is 778 A.D. Goten is in his bed sleeping. "Goten get up, now!" Chichi  
yells. Goten gets up and gets dressed. I few moments later Goten walks down   
the stairs, where he see's his best friends, Trunks. "Hey Trunks!" Goten says.   
"You two have a good day at school. Both Goten and Trunks walk towards the   
door and say "bye". "Goten if you need anything you come to me for some help   
okay." Gohan tells Goten. "I don't want your help. I don't need your help, and I   
never will need your help. I could have use it before, but it is too late to help.  
" Goten replies as slams the door. "Well let's get going. We going to yelled at if   
were late" Trunks tells Goten as they both make there way to Orange Star Middle   
School.  
  
"Okay class get out your English books and turn to page 237. Now let's start by   
having Mr. Briefs read us that page and will go down the row, until we get to the end.   
Now you may begin Mr. Briefs." the teacher explains. "Sure, Mr. Satan went to the   
ice cream shop to eat a ice cream cone, but on his way there he met Cell who was   
in front of him. Mr. Satan went to him and said 'You get out my way', but Cell did   
not move. Mr. Satan kicked him in the head and got a free ice cream cone for saving   
the day. Mr. Satan put jolly ranchers in his ice cream which made everybody punk.   
So he said 'try it these jolly ranchers add flavor to the ice cream'. One man came up   
and said okay I'll try. He licked it and said 'Wow! This is great, I'll take the rest'. Mr.   
Satan and the man got into a fist fight until Mr. Satan kicked him in the head making   
him bleed and die. Everybody in the town celebrated." Trunks tells the class. "Okay   
good now you Mr. Son." the teacher tells Goten. A few minutes pass and the teacher   
gets up and says " Wake up!". Goten wakes up instantly. "Okay Mr. Son go over pick   
your buckets up and go outside to the hall." the teacher tells Goten. Goten walks over   
and gets his buckets with his name on them from being in so much trouble all the   
time. Goten turns the knob and go's out the door. "Good now I can get out of here.  
" Goten thinks out loud. Goten throws the buckets down which are full of water and leaves   
the school.  
  
Gohan opens the door to his house. He walks in and see's Goten sitting on his couch.  
"Goten what are you doing here?!" Gohan asks Goten. "I'm just hanging out until school  
is out then I'll go back to my house, okay." Goten says. "Goten you don't just leave   
school do yo always have to screw things up. Why can't you be more like Trunks, and   
stay in school. Mom should be a shamed of you, your nothing but a brat." Gohan says   
angily. Goten screams as he goes super sayian two. Goten 's power begins to go up   
even higher. His muscle's begin to grow larger. Goten hits in the gut Gohan making   
Gohan though his door. "I hate you! I am sick of you. I am never coming back! Gohan I   
hate you I never have liked you!" Goten yells angily. Goten begins to leave as he jumps   
up in the air and fly 's." Goten ..wait ..I ..m ....sorry " Gohan says trying to catch his   
breathe still on the floor, a bloody mess.  
  
Goten finally lands, where the Cell games where held. Goten lays down on the ground   
on his back. "Gohan I hate you." Goten says softly. Goten begins to hear foot steps   
coming towards him. He gets up and looks behind him, where he sees six figure's   
coming towards him. A moment later they are closer. They come closer and closer until   
there two inches away from Goten. They all circle around him. " Who are you? " Goten  
says as he get's into a fighting stance. " Don't worry Goten we don't want to hurt, we want  
you to help us. " Cell says. " How do you know my name? " Goten asks. " We know all   
about you Goten." Frieza says. " What we need you to help us is kill the Z - Warriors.  
We can all train you. You could be very strong. You get revenge on your brother! " Cell  
tells Goten. 


	2. Revenge

Evil Goten  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Sorry it has taken so long to get another update up. I been working on Blood and Pain. You may want to read   
it. Anyway I'm going to get at least two chapters up. They should be pretty long. Make sure you review each chapter please I   
like to know what people think of the fic. Well anyway if you want more information on Evil Goten go to   
http://dbfanfics.topcities.com/ Well bye for now, see ya!  
  
  
Chaper two - Revenge  
  
  
" We know all about you," Cell says, " We know how much you hate your brother. We can help yuo kill Trunks. You have hated   
him, and you know it." Goten looks around him to dee six figure's. Two of them are sayians, one green, and tall creautre, and   
three, short purple creatures.  
  
  
" Who the fuck are you!?" Goten screams as he goes Super Sayian two. " Well I guess you should get to know us," Cell says, "   
I'm Cell, that's Nappa, Raditkz, Frieza, Cooler and King Cold," Cell says as he points to each one. " You think I'll go with   
you! I may hate my brother, but would never kill him! I know he love's me in his heart! I will never go with you, so just   
leave me alone!" Goten says upset. "Oh, but Goten you dont have a choice in this. You will do as I say," Cell tells Goten, "   
There is no point in trying to stop us."   
  
  
Cell grabs Goten in a full nelson. Goten try's to get out of it, but he fail's. King Cold comes over there to where Cell is   
holding Goten, and he begins to kick and punch Goten.King Cold finally stops with he is covered in blood and gore. Goten is   
now out of Super Sayian two form, but in his regular form. Cell throws Goten over one of his shoulders, and begins to take   
off towards his own planet. Celtic.  
  
  
'It has been two days since my brother has left,' Gohan thinks to his self, ' I hate this. Mom is so depressed. I dont know   
how I'm suppose to go on. Goten was my little brother. I hate this. I been looking for Goten for thirty six hours. I haven't   
found him yet. I'm tired and hungry, I need to sleep. Goten where are?!'  
  
  
Cell and his henchmen are all at his own planet, Celtic. He destoryed every thing on the planet, and built a castle for him.   
He has other henchmen who are out on missions destorying planets for there lord, and king, Cell. They have destoryed many   
planets the only ones who really know about it are some of the Kaio's in otherworld, and King Yama.  
  
  
" Sit down, " Cell says as he throws him down. Goten opens his eyes after he hits the ground, " Where am I?, " Goten asks. "   
You are on my planet, Celtic in my castle. Here you will be trainned to kill. You start out by helping me with small   
missions, but then you will help me by killing you family, but first you must be trainned," Cell says, " you may have to   
train for years before you are ready to take on Gohan, Vegeta and everyone else. Each one of my main henchmen will train you.   
You will kill Gohan for one what he has done to you, and you will kill anybody who gets in your way."  
  
  
"Never! I will never kill Gohan, he is my brother! Please stop doing this to me, I bag you to stop," Goten says, crying, his   
eyes full of tears, " I know my brother cares about me." "Your brother doesn't care about you, and you know it Goten.   
Remember when you were very young. You remeber you couldn't find your way home, you couldn't find your way home. You had to   
survive on your own. Then when you came back home he didn't even notice you were gone. He didn't even look for you!," Cell   
tells Goten, " He never cared about you!"  
  
  
Goten cat stand lasting to Cell tell him about all the bad times in his life. "Nobody cares about you Goten. Your mother   
hates you, you couldn't ever make her proud, She has never been proud of you. Your father rather be dead then see you. He   
doesn't care about you. Who does care about you?," Cell tells Goten, " Nobody. You must get your revenge on them, Goten.   
Gohan has ruined your life, and mine. You will make him pay!" 


	3. No!

Evil Goten  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well here chapter three, I should have chapter four up very soon, so go check out my website, and see more info on Evil Goten. See ya for now, bye!  
  
  
Chapter three - No!  
  
  
"No, no, no!," Goten says breaking out still in tears, " I wont kill my brother!" Goten is on his krees sheding tears, with his hands over his face. " So are you going to train, " Cell asks Goten. Goten takes his hands off his face and says , "NO!". "Fine then to the duengon you will you go, and you will stay there until you begin your training, " Cell tells Goten, "Raditkz come here, and put Goten in the duengon. Make sure he is locked in chains. I want him lock to the wall from each of his hands and legs. Okay!" Raditkz walks towards Goten, and puts him over one of his shoulders as they walk off to the duengon.  
  
  
" Mom I dont know how I'm going to find Goten? I looked for over three weeks, and I cant take much more, " Gohan says. " Oh God, Goten please come back, where are you?, " Chichi says upset. " I'm sorry, mom, " Gohan tells his mother, Chichi. "Sorry, wont bring back Goten. Now, because of you I will never see him again. You did this to me before, you couldn't kill Cell so now your father is gone. How much more pain do I have to go through?!, " Chichi says to Gohan still crying.   
  
  
" Hey King Kai you want to do something!?, " Goku asks loudly. " Goku! I dont have time for this! I'm teaching class right now!, " King Kai tells Goku. "But King Kai, I want to do something," Goku whines. "Well go bother King Yama for a little bit, I have class. I'm sure there is something to do down there, " King Kai says, " Oh wait you could you the Univeral 3000! You can see all of the universe with it. Maybe you can go see your family. Will that is if King Yama aint using it."  
  
  
" Okay thanks for telling me about, but why do they need it?, " Goku asks confused. "So he knows when evil is going on. Like right now, Cell and his henchmen are up to know good. He has been trying to tap into there universal channel, but for some reason they cant get it. So they cant see Celtic. We have no idea if they have the perfect warrior or not?!, " King Kai tells Goku.  
  
  
"Perfect Warrior, who is that?," Goku asks confused. "Well there is a legend that there is a Perfect Warrior in the universe so he is going to find him or her and confert them to his side to get revenge on Earth. He wants revenge on Gohan, Gohan beat him so he wants to make him pay, " King Kai tells Goku."Well I guess I'm off to go see King Yama, Bye!, " Goke says as he heads towards King Yama's palace. 


End file.
